The Impossible Is Definitely Possible
by RACHELorLORELAI
Summary: [LL] Everyone but them sees it...will Luke and Lorelai finally recognize the feelings they have? Please R&R! [CHAPTER 6 UP]
1. Hello Kitty and Other Crazy Concepts

1

**Chapter 1: Hello Kitty and other Mind Bending Topics**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Gilmore Girls, or else Lorelai and Luke would have realized their unrequited love for each other quite a while ago! ; )**

"So, you're telling me you'd rather be with Kevin Bacon circa Footloose than Patrick Swayze in Dirty Dancing?"

"Yup." Rory Gilmore smiled.

"Have I taught you nothing?"

Lorelai Gilmore shook her head and smiled and she and her daughter walked into Luke's diner early Friday morning. Glancing around, Lorelai saw that the diner was empty except for Kirk, so they sat at their favorite corner table.

"Hello Ladies."

"Um, hey Kirk," the Gilmore Girls responded.

As they were waiting for Luke to come take their orders, Lorelai groaned and laid her head on the table.

"Remind me again why we're up at this ungodly hour."

"Paris called an emergency meeting of the paper for seven this morning. But, I told you mom, you didn't have to get up with me."

"Nah, babe, it's fine. I needed to get to the Inn early this morning anyway. Just remind me to murder Paris the next time I see her."

"Will do." Said a smiling Rory.

Luke walked out of the kitchen with Kirk's order (he asked for green eggs and ham, but Luke didn't think it was very funny,) and was surprised when he saw Lorelai and Rory.

"What are you doing here?" He asked gruffly.

"Oh, sorry, I was under the impression this was a dining establishment. Guess I was wrong. Let's go Rory."

"I just meant that it's early."

"Well, thank you Big Ben."

"Don't mind her Luke, she's just crabby. I have a meeting at school at seven this morning and Mom has to be at the Inn early"

"Aah. How'd you get her up?"

"It wasn't easy. When jumping on her didn't work, I lured her out of bed with the promise of coffee and pancakes."

"Coffee!" Lorelai snapped awake at the mention of her "elixir of life."

Luke laughed as he filled their cups.

"Rory, you're too young to be drinking this liquid death. It's too late for her, but you can still be saved."

"Wow, someone's been watching too many televangelists. Stay away from my daughter, you coffee Nazi!"

"Are you gonna order something?" Luke growled.

"Gotta love the great customer service," Lorelai laughed. "Hmm, blueberry pancakes for me...Rory?"

"Make mine chocolate chip. Thanks, Luke."

"Oh, and more coffee!" Lorelai held out her cup.

"No. You just had some."

"Pretty please, Luke?" Lorelai pouted and batted her eyelashes.

"Fine."

Luke sighed as he begrudgingly refilled her cup. He could never say no to Lorelai. Especially when she flirted. Which was most of the time.

"Why, thank you kind sir." Lorelai said in a bad southern accent.

"By the way, nice outfit." He mocked, referring to Lorelai's sparkly Hello Kitty pajamas she hadn't felt like changing out of that morning.

"Haha." Lorelai said into her coffee cup, trying to hid the blush she felt on her face.

"I told you to change." Rory reprimanded as Luke walked away, grinning and shaking his head.

"Traitor, you should have tried harder, you know I can't think clearly without coffee in me!"

"When do you ever think clearly, Mom?

"She's got a point there, Lorelai. Most of the time you seem to be off in the clouds, as they say. By the way, who exactly is they? The government? Pod people? The people who created Star Wars? Or maybe-"

"Shut up, Kirk."

Kirk obliged and went back to his regular eggs. He was used to hearing those words.

Lorelai playfully smacked Rory on the arm, causing Rory to shout "ABUSE!"

"Hey, shouldn't you get going? The bus leaves in five minutes."

"Shoot." Rory grabbed her backpack and a pancake from the plate Luke was bringing out. She rolled it up, stuffed in into her mouth and headed for the door.

"Thanks Luke, bye Luke, bye Mom." She said, her voice muffled by her breakfast.

"She eats just like you." Luke said disgustedly.

"That's my girl." Lorelai flashed Luke a smile.

"Here's your food, please eat them with a fork."

"Thanks for the advice. Hey Luke, do you know what a power drill is?

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I need one to fix something at the Inn, and I was wondering if you could tell me what one looks like, so I don't look like a total idiot at the hardware store. You know, good looks can only get a girls so far."

"You don't even know what it looks like and you want to fix something with it?"

"Well, yeah. Is that bad?"

"Yeah. Look, I have a power drill, and some free time today...If you want, I'll come to the Inn and fix whatever it is."

"Oh Luke, I would love it if you could. It's the banister in the lobby, it's loose, Michel almost killed himself the other day. Not like that would have been a bad thing."

"Ok, I can get Caesar to cover for me, how about if I come over at about one?"

"That's great Luke, I really appreciate it."

"No problem-hey, Lorelai I wanted to ask you-"

He was interrupted by the obnoxiously loud ring of Lorelai's cell phone, which happened to be Manic Monday by the Bangles.

"Sorry Luke, it might be Rory." Explained Lorelai as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

Luke pointed to the "No Cell Phones Allowed" sign, Lorelai sighed and walked outside.

"Lorelai"

"No, it's Charlie Sheen, I'm borrowing Lorelai's cell phone."

"Lorelai, I have no time for you jokes right now. This is your mother."

"_And the day just keeps getting better."_ Lorelai thought.

"Hi Mom."

"You could at least pretend to be glad to hear from me, Lorelai."

"HI MOM!" She said, faking extreme perkiness.

"Lorelai, I am calling about dinner tonight."

_Ugh, I forgot about Friday night dinner._

"Betty from the DAR called and said that her mother-in-law is ill, so she is unable to host our annual charity gala tonight."

"Um, that's sad Mom..." Wondering why the hell she needed to know this.

"So, of course, as Vice President of the DAR, it is my duty to step in and take over the job of hosting. So instead of dinner tonight, you will be attending our gala. Rory will be excused, but you must be there."

_Lucky! _ Thought Lorelai.

"It is black tie, please do not wear one of your revealing dresses. You will be representing the Gilmore family, and I will not have you dressed like a prostitute."

"Uh, ok Mom-"

"And you must bring a date. I don't know if you are seeing someone, since it obviously pains you to share that part of your life with your mother, but either way you must find a date."

"No, I'm not seeing anyone mom," Lorelai admitted, "but where am I supposed to get a date on such short notice?"

"I don't know Lorelai. There must be someone in that town who can put up with you for one night, you're an attractive girl Lorelai, if only you'd act more...civilized."

"Well, thanks a lot mom," Lorelai said sarcastically, "but I can't think of anyone I could ask."

Lorelai glanced at Kirk sitting in the diner, now spraying his fork with a pocket-sized can of Lysol. She shuddered at the thought of going anywhere with him.

"Why don't you bring that Diner Man you're always talking about, what's his name, Lance...Louis?

"Luke mom. His name is Luke. And I am not always talking about him. I don't know what you are insinuating mom, but Luke and I are just friends. And anyway, I don't really think Luke's the fancy gala type."

Lorelai glanced up at the flannel-clad, cap wearing man behind the counter, and she was surprised to see that he was watching her. When she saw him, he quickly looked away and started scrubbing the counter.

"Please Lorelai, how will it look if you come alone? Lorelai, do this for me. At least ask this Luke."

"Fine Mom, but I can't promise anything."

"That's all I ask Lorelai. NO SARAH, NOT THE LILIES, THIS IS A FORMAL AFFAIR!"

"Uh, ok Mom, I'll let you go before the heads start rolling."

"Yes. Well, goodbye Lorelai."

"Bye Mom."

Lorelai snapped her phone shut and looked again at Luke. Had he been watching her? No Lorelai, it was just a coincidence. Don't let Emily get to you. She walked back up the stairs to the diner, I'll wait to ask him about tonight until he comes to the Inn this afternoon. She said goodbye to Luke, paid for her food and got out of the diner quickly. Why am I in such a hurry to get away from Luke? She had an idea why but she pushed it to the back of her mind, it was just too weird. This was Luke, Diner Luke. The same Luke who debates me about my eating habits every day and the Luke I've been best friends with forever. Try as she might, she couldn't ignore that when she had caught Luke looking at her, she saw something, something that terrified her. In his eyes, she swore she had seen longing. Lorelai shook her head and quickened her pace as she walked towards home.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, all reviews will be greatly appreciated, the good the bad and the ugly! Please tell me if it stinks, or if I should keep going or whatever you want! Any suggestions and criticism will be greatly appreciated. So should I keep going or** **stick to my day job? Oh wait..I don't have a job. **


	2. Quiche, Bert, and Flashbacks, Oh My!

**Chapter 2: Quiche, Bert, and Flashbacks, Oh my!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, because if I did I wouldn't be here, I'd be off writing good Luke/Lorelai storylines. **

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your fabulous reviews! I hope this chapter meets your approval...tell me what you think in your reviews please and thank you! ; )**

Lorelai walked into the kitchen of the Dragonfly.

"Sookie?" she called.

"Over here!" came the muffled reply.

Sookie was behind the giant, restaurant sized refrigerator, fiddling with some wires.

"Uh, Sook, you are aware that as Chef, you only have to deal with the front of the fridge, right?"

"Thank God you're here, Lorelai. The fridge is broken and I have twelve trays of mini quiche in there for the business convention tomorrow and I swear, if I have to make one more quiche-"

"Ok, Sookie, calm down." Lorelai said, as she helped her best friend up from the floor.

Lorelai sighed and rubbed her temples in an attempt to make the pounding noise in her head disappear.

"Great, just what I need. Now I have this, on top of the banister, my mom, and the whole Luke thing…"

"Luke thing?" Sookie's eyes twinkled mysteriously. "What Luke thing?"

Lorelai looked surprised, as if she hadn't meant to say that all out loud.

"Oh…uh, it's nothing."

"Lorelai…"

"Look, Luke's coming over at one to fix the banister and hopefully the fridge. Ok? That's the whole Luke thing. Happy?" Lorelai snapped bitterly.

Sookie knew Lorelai well enough to know that she was lying, that was not the whole "Luke thing." However, she also knew that Lorelai was under a lot of stress lately, after breaking up with Max and opening up the Dragonfly. She knew Lorelai would fill her in on whatever was going on when she was good and ready. Until then, Sookie would have to rely on Miss Patty.

"Ok, hon, relax." Sookie rubbed Lorelai's arm and handed her a cup of coffee.

Lorelai sighed an took a sip.

"Thanks, Sook. Sorry I snapped at you."

"There is a man out there. A man who looks like he owns neither brush nor soap. He says is here to fix something, but I fear he will scare the guests away."

Michel entered the room, addressing Lorelai with an icy glare.

_Great, it's Luke. _Lorelai thought sarcastically.

"Hey!" Lorelai called across the lobby, with feigned enthusiasm.

"Hey." Luke replied.

"Aw, you brought Bert." Gesturing to the toolbox in his hand.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He had somehow forgotten that she liked to name inanimate objects.

"Well, um...this is the banister." Lorelai said, stating the obvious.

They both sensed the awkwardness betwenn them and they both tried to pretend they didn't know what was causing it.

Lorelai knew: her mind flashed back to the memory of those piercing blue eyes she had caught watching her.

Luke knew: for him it was always awkward around Lorelai, his mind flashed to the first time he had seen her. She had been young, coffee-driven, and just as crazy as she was now.

Hell, even the old guy reading his newspaper in the lobby knew.

"So...uh, I better get started." Luke said trying to end the awkwardness.

"Luke, are you free tonight" Lorelai blurted out before she could think.

_What am I doing?_ Lorelai thought.

_What is she doing?_ Questioned Luke.

"Uh, I think so. Why"

_Please, please. _Luke pleaded in his mind.

"Well, my mother is forcing me to go to this fancy gala-whatever-shindig tonight and she said I can't go alone, because ya know, then Armageddon will be upon us and we'll all be goners and so.."

_Shutup Lorelai, You're babbling._ She scolded.

_Why is she so nervous? Did she just ask me out?_

"So, if you're not doing anything, would you consider going with me? I mean...as friends."

Friends. Luke hated that word.

"Uh, sure. Would I have to wear a tux or something" Luke feigned annoyance.

The truth was, he would do or wear anything if it meant he could spend time with Lorelai.

"Yeah, it's black tie. Look Luke, you don't have to do this if you really don't want to. I mean, you do enough favors for me as it is." She said, gesturing towards the banister.

_Favors. Dirty! She giggled inside. Stop thinking about Luke that way Lorelai! _She was tired of scolding herself.

_Please, please. _Lorelai crossed her fingers and hoped he wouldn't say no.

"Nah, it's ok Lorelai, I'll come. So, I guess black tie means no baseball cap"

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have a feeling that'd be a "no" in Emily's book."

"Ok...so what time is it at"

"Right. Well, it starts at seven, and we have to drive to Hartford so we should leave at about six."

"So, should I pick you up"

_Oh no, this is beginning to sound like a date!_

"Yeah...that'd be fine."

"Ok."

"'Ok."

"So, I'm gonna get started on this."

"Good idea. I have a meeting now anyway. Luke"

"Yeah"

"Thank you. For everything."

He grinned as he watched her walk out the door.

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than I would have liked, and sorry, I know things are moving slowly, but this is how I imagine Luke and Lorelai would start things. I hate those fan fics where they get together in like, a second. I'm working on the next chapter, I promise it will be longer and things will get moving! Please review, they really motivate me to get off my butt and write! **


	3. Jessica Simpson, Explosions, and Dates?

**A/N: **I'm watching Kiss Tell on ABC Family right now, and did anyone else realize that Lorelai is wearing a blue plaid flannel shirt? Total foreshadowing by ASP. They're meant to be together. They match. Sigh. Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I've been working on my other fics, but I'll be good from now on!

**A/N 2: **I have officially declared that disappointed is **the** hardest word ever to spell.

**A/N 3: **Sorry, last one, I swear. Thanks for all the great reviews, and** L/L r Lobsters**, sorry, I should have pointed this out earlier. This is not set during a particular season or episode, just know that Rory is 16 and at Chilton, which I guess would make it Season 1 or 2, and Lorelai almost married Max, Rachel did come back and leave, but none of the other things happened. (No Alex, Jason or Nicole!)

**Disclaimer: If you still think I own Gilmore Girls, it's time to find a new shrink.**

**Chapter 3: Jessica Simpson, Explosions, and...Dates?**

"Mom?" Rory called as she closed the front door.

"Bedroom!" Lorelai replied, her voice sounding far away.

Rory found her mom laying on the floor of her bedroom, amid piles and piles of clothes strewn around the whole room.

Rory doubled up and began laughing hysterically, "You look like you're re-enacting Jessica Simpson's music video!"

Lorelai sat up and frowned at her daughter. "Well I'm glad you find your mother's pain so amusing, and I thought I told you not to ever joke about that!"

Rory tried to control her laughter and look at her mom with a straight face. "Ok, ok. So, what's with the clothing explosion?"

Lorelai sighed. "My mother cancelled dinner tonight because of some DAR gala something-or other, you're off the hook, but I have to go. Don't look so smug there darling, I think I remember her mentioning doing something else with you next week, you know to make up for lost time. The words, Grandmother-Granddaughter Bowling Team come to mind..."

"So, that still doesn't explain why your room looks like Bloomingdale's the day after Thanksgiving. You've never cared what Grandma thinks about your outfits, why now?"

Lorelai wished her daughter didn't know her that well. "Hmm. Well, you know, there's going to be lots of people there and...you know...all right. I'm going with Luke!" She blurted.

Where the hell did that come from? Lorelai inwardly chastised herself.

"Wait. What?"

"I don't know where that came from. I'm going with Luke, but we're going just as friends. See, your Grandma is one sneaky broad, and she roped me into thinking I should ask Luke, so I did. I don't know why I chose now to start listening to her, I mean-"

Rory cut off her mother's babbling. "So, you're worried about what to wear because you're going with Luke?" Rory grinned mischeviously.

"What? No. No. Uh.."

_Why am I so worried about what I'm wearing? Is it because of...No. No it's not. Stop thinking crazy Lorelai. Great. Now I'm having whole conversations in my head. Oy Vey. Now I'm Jewish._

"Mom? Earth to Lorelai!" Rory snapped her mother out of her slightly schizophrenic internal battle.

"Right. I'm back. What was I saying?"

"I believe you were trying to tell me that Luke is not the reason for your sudden Donnatella Versace persona takeover. I think it went something like this, "Uhhhh."

"Shut up, you. I'm the one who gave birth, giving all mocking rights to me. And so what? Maybe Luke is the reason I want to look nice. We're friends, friends want to look nice for each other right?"

"Right Mom. Friends." Rory smiled and shook her head, wondering if she would ever get it.

An hour, twelve different outfits, three different hairstyles and four necklace options later, Lorelai Gilmore was ready. She sat on the couch, fiddling with the buckle on her purse, tapping her newly manicured nails on her leg, and wondering if this was the first time she was actually on time for a date.

_Wait, what? I just said "date." Well I didn't say it, I thought it, but same thing. Is this a date? No, I said just as friends when I asked him, right? Right. Then why had he looked so disappointed when I said "just as friends?" Oh God. He had looked disappointed. And why the hell was she so nervous? This was Luke. Diner Luke. Coffee Luke. Her Best friend Luke. But wasn't this also the Luke who everyone swore had a "thing" for her? And wasn't this also the Luke she had caught looking at her today? He was looking at her in a way that friends don't normally look at friends._

"Um, Mom? Are you going to get that, or were we expecting some Girl Scouts or Jehovah's Witnessess?" Rory called, over the noise of the door bell ringing.

"Right. Right. I got it!" Lorelai could actually feel her stomach doing flip-flops.

She pulled open the door and no amount of mental preparation could have stopped her surprise at what, or rather who she saw on her porch. Sure, she had seen Luke in a tux before, but it felt like now she was really seeing him. And damn, the view was good.

**A/N: **I know, I know. I suck, sorry cliffhanger! I'm making it my goal to have the next chapter finished up tonight and posted either tonight or tomorrow! And it will be longer than this one, and yes, the whole evening will be included in one chapter. So please review! Suggestions are greatly appreciated. And now it's time for the shameless self plug. Please read my other two stories, Cause and Effect and The Inevitable. Both are LL stories, though they are both very different. Anyway, plug over! Thanks for reading! Rachel.


	4. Car Rides, Engagements, Oh and the Godfa...

**The Impossible Is Definitely Possible: Chapter 4: Not so Hidden Glances and Engagements?**

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a poor college student doubling as a single mother. Sad. I know.

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to get up...my three year old daughter, Lorelai, has the flu, so I've been kind of busy. Anyway, better late than never!

"So...uh, how's the diner doing? Uh..Business good?"

'_Great, we've only been in the car fifteen minutes and I already sound like an idiot.'_

"Yeah, well, you're in there everyday, and I pretty much make a profit just off of you."

'_Man, do I sound pathetic!'_

"Oh yeah. Ha. Well, you do have the best coffee in town!"

"Yeah, that's the word on the street."

Lorelai and Luke were on their way to the Gilmore mansion in Hartford, with Luke driving and Lorelai telling him when to turn and which exits to take.

As they sat together in Luke's truck, each was not-so-subtly glancing at each other.

From the minute she had opened the door and saw him standing there, on her porch, in a tux, it had been a struggle for Lorelai to keep her jaw off the ground. Or to control her salivary glands, for that matter.

After hours of deliberation, Lorelai had finally decided to wear her new, long, strapless, black gown. From the look on Luke's face when she had greeted him at the door earlier, she had made the right choice. She, at the advice of Rory, had left her hair down in curls that fell to just above her shoulders. She was now twirling one of her raven ringlets, something she did when she was nervous.

_'Nervous? Why am I nervous? This is Luke. Luke. My best friend Luke. We're just two friends, out having fun together. No matter what Emily Gilmore says.'_

Lorelai suddenly stopped twirling and turned to Luke.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" He replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Thanks for doing this. I know you hate to get dressed up and everything, which is something that confuses me, because...well...you look great." She looked down at her hands.

"No problem. And...uh, thanks. You look..uh..beautiful." He added as an afterthought.

"Aw, Lukey is blushing!"

"I am not, and don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Lukey."

Luke shot her one of his looks, identical to the ones she received when she begged for coffee or when she babbled incoherently and incessantly.

Lorelai giggled and leaned back into her seat.

"Ok, take this next exit."

As Luke pulled his truck into the long driveway of the Gilmore Estate, Lorelai braced herself for his response to the size of the house.

"Holy shit." Luke breathed. "You grew up here?"

"Well, it's probably more accurate to say this is the place I was held captive until I got knocked up and ran away, but yeah, this is the joint."

"God Lorelai, I don't know how to talk to these kinds of people." Luke looked at Lorelai with an anxious look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, stick with me, I'll do the talking. Wow, that came out a little more 'Godfather' than I would have liked."

Luke laughed as he jumped out of the truck and made his way over to Lorelai's side and opened the door for her.

"Why thank you, kind sir, I was just sitting here, looking at that door, trying to figure out how in the world to open it, when you came along and saved little old me!" Lorelai said in her best Scarlet voice.

Luke rolled his eyes and replied gruffly, "Would you just hurry up?"

Lorelai obliged and ran to catch up with him as they approached the front door. Lorelai stopped him and turned his body towards her's.

"Ok. We're entering dangerous territory. This is gonna be just like that first scene from 'Saving Private Ryan,' only with way more blood and gore. Emily Gilmore is a crazy, manipulative, control freak, and as if that wasn't enough, she's also loaded. It's a lethal combination." Lorelai said, knowingly.

"Lorelai, I'm sure you're ju-"

"Ssh. Lorelai put her finger over his lips to silence him. "Hush, Young Jedi, you have much to learn. See, I threw in that Star Wars reference in there just for you, you Trekkie. Ok, now, what you're about to witness isn't gonna be pretty. You'll probably need intensive therapy after. Ready?"

"Let's just go, Lorelai." Luke said, exasperated.

Lorelai leaned over him in order to ring the doorbell. She breathed in the scent of him. It was intoxicating, and Lorelai became addicted. He was wearing cologne, but that wasn't what attracted Lorelai. He had his own aroma, that was just, Luke. It was a mix of burgers and coffee, and other diner smells, but it was also a few things Lorelai couldn't even identify, but she immediately loved. She wished she could stay like that forever, her head close to his chest, just breathing.

A maid Lorelai had never seen before opened the door and greeted them, taking their coats and Lorelai's purse.

Luke whispered to Lorelai, "You had maids!"

"Of course. Why do you think I can't cook? I wasn't even allowed to pour myself a glass of water until I was thirteen. Even then, it was frowned upon."

Luke grinned. "Yeah sure, that's why you can't cook."

Lorelai jabbed him with her elbow ans the maid led them to the parlor, where everyone was congregating.

The room was full of high-class socialites, all in tuxes and gowns, buzzing about the room, no doubt gossiping about each other.

Lorelai gestured toward a woman in the middle of a large group of people, "There she is, the Queen herself. Although the Queen of what, I'm not sure. Maybe the Queen of my as-"

"Lorelai." Luke reprimanded.

"Right. Sorry. Old habits die hard."

Emily Gilmore spotted her daughter, and excusing herself from the group, walked towards Luke and Lorelai, gin martini in hand.

"Lorelai. Finally. You're late. Hello Luke, it's nice to see you with out that baseball cap on."

"Hey mom. Yeah, I made him leave it in the car."

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore, it's nice to see you again."

"Lorelai, may I have a word with you, alone? That is, if Luke doesn't mind."

"Uh...sure Mom."

Luke shot Lorelai a look that said 'don't leave me alone with all these people.'

Lorelai leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I'll be right back, I promise. Just go get us some drinks and I'll be back before you know it."

Lorelai followed her mother into the next room, anxious because time alone with her mother never ended well.

"So..nice party, Mom."

"Lorelai, Kitty Eldridge brought her daughter tonight."

"As her date? Well, I guess whatever floats your boat, although it doesn't seem legal..."

"Lorelai, I do not have time for you jokes right now, especially lewd ones!"

"Right. Got it. Keep the comedy PG. So..your friend Cookie..."

"Kitty. Yes, Kitty brought her daughter Kathleen tonight. Horrible women, the both of them. Kitty is always going on and on about how perfect and precious Kathleen is. Well, now Kathleen's married some wealthy business executive, and it's just another thing for Kitty to wave in my face, her daughter married off successfully, and my daughter hasn't even had a date in...God knows how long!"

"Hey!" Lorelai exclaimed, offended. "I'll have you know-"

"I need you to tell everyone you're engaged to Luke." Emily blurted out.

Mother and daughter stood looking at each other, and Lorelai burst out laughing.

"What?" She managed to choke out.

"Lorelai. Please, do this for me."

Lorelai relished the fact that her mother was begging her, wishing that she'd splurged for that video phone. She wanted to capture this moment forever, a trophy rebutting every time her mother had made her feel inferior and small.

Lorelai was now doubled over with laughter, unable to control her hysterics or her now ragged breathing.

"Mom...why do you care so much what these people think?"

"Lorelai. These are my friends. People I respect, and people I want to respect me. Please Lorelai. It's not like I'm going to announce it to everyone, just, if anyone asks, please say he's your fiancee."

"Fine mom. If it really means that much to you..."

"Thank you Lorelai. Thank you."

"Uh-huh. Sure Mom, but you totally owe me."

"Oh, and Lorelai, if anyone asks what Luke does, can we just say he's in the restaurant business?"

This caused Lorelai to crack up again. "Sure Mom. Sure."

**A/N: **Ok. Now some of you may be thinking it's slightly OOC for Lorelai to give into her mother's ridiculous plan like this, but just think about it. Maybe she wants to pretend to be engaged to Luke...see where I'm going?

**Ha, aren't cliffhangers fun? So whadda think...will Luke be mad about Emily's plot? Will Lorelai realize** **maybe she doesn't want to just pretend? Will Kirk land a parachute on top of the Gilmore House? Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**-Rachel**


	5. Surprise, Snookums!

**The Impossible Is Definitely Possible: Chapter** **5: Surprise Snookums! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Gilmore Girls. I do however, own my dreams about Scott Patterson. So there.**

**A/N: Sorry, I think it's been a little while since I've updated. I'm getting excited about this fic, it's getting to the fun (dirty!) parts, so hang tight! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, your words help a lot!**

Lorelai found Luke holding their drinks, looking cornered and uncomfortable, anxiously waiting for her to rescue him.

"Hey." She greeted him cooly.

"Thank God. All these people have come up to me, asking me who I am and all these other questions I have no idea how to answer."

"Wow, sorry. Um...how about you tell them you're my fiancee?" Lorelai grinned hopefully.

"What!"

"Yeah, my mom wants us to pretend to be engaged. Sorry for springing this on you. She's too embarrassed to tell people I'm single...and well, that's how rich people are." Lorelai laughed nervously, not sure how he would take it.

"Lorelai..."

"I know Luke. I am sorry. It's bad enough I dragged you here and made you wear a tux and now you have to tell people we're engaged, and God I'm sorry. I suck." She held her hands up apologetically.

"Lorelai..."

"If you want to leave now Luke, that's fine, I'll understand. God, this is so Emily. Manipulative. That's her middle name. Well, actually, her middle name is-"

"Lorelai! Will you just let me talk? I don't want to leave, and I understand. I've heard enough about your mother all these years to know that this wasn't your idea. Who knows, maybe if I drink enough of these, it'll be fun."

Lorelai grinned and tried to disguise her shock. She hadn't expected him to react like this, so calm, so...happy?

She linked her arm through his, took a big gulp from her glass and led him back to the main room. "Come on snookums!"

Luke stopped and glared at her. "No nicknames."

"Whatever you say, Lukey-pie." She smiled sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

Luke sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"Lorelai dear? Is that you?" A woman's high pitched voice rang clear across the Gilmore's parlor.

"Watch out, that's my Aunt Bernice, snoop Queen." Lorelai whispered into Luke's ear.

"Hi, Aunt Bernice." Lorelai's reply was stifled when the large woman embraced her tightly.

"My, my. Look at you. So tall...and so thin! I remember the days when I looked like you..." The older woman drifted off but got back on track when she caught sight of the man standing next to Lorelai, who was staring at his feet.

"And, who is this handsome young man?"

"Uh...Aunt Bernice, this is my...fiancee..." Lorelai got so caught up in hearing that word coming from her lips that she momentarily forgot his name.

"Luke Danes." Luke stepped in to shake the stranger's hand and was obviously surprised when she enveloped him in a huge hug and planted a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"My, my! Lorelai engaged. I never thought I would see the day! I wonder why your mother didn't tell me? She must be ecstatic..."

"Oh yeah..she's through the roof...she probably wanted to let me tell the good news though." Lorelai lied through her teeth.

"Now Luke, what business are you in?"

"Well...actually I-"

"He's in the restaurant business." Lorelai interrupted. She flashed Luke an apologetic smile.

"Really? How interesting. More exciting than that dry insurance business you father deals with, Lorelai. You'll have to tell me more later. There's Bitty Charleston now, I've been meaning to have a word with her. Excuse me. Lovely to see you again Lorelai, and Luke, welcome to the family."

The woman left Luke and Lorelai and there was a collective sigh of relief.

Lorelai turned to Luke. "God, that was like watching the Postman. It starts out okay, but takes some very frightening turns. Sorry for lying about the Diner...it's just these aren't the kind of people who appreciate hamburgers and fries, they're more snails and fish eggs people." Lorelai laughed nervously, afraid he'd be mad.

"Naw, it's okay. It's not like I'll ever see these people again anyway."

"Right. Well, come on Honeybunches, let's go mingle!"

Luke rolled his eyes but followed Lorelai towards a crowd of people.

Lorelai and Luke climbed into the truck several hours later and buckled their seatbelts.

Luke turned the key in the ignition. "That wasn't that bad."

Lorelai, fiddling with the radio, snorted. "That's what they said about Gigli."

Lorelai stopped and looked at Luke. "No, actually, it wasn't that bad. Being engaged to you was...fun."

"Yeah it was. Fun."

They drove towards Stars Hollow in silence. It was an uncomfortable, awkward silence. There was no banter, no flirting and no eye rolling. Something between them had changed but neither knew exactly what.

As they pulled up to Lorelai's house she unbuckled her seatbelt and broke the silence.

"So...thanks again for coming Luke."

"Sure, no problem."

"Okay. So, I'm gonna go..." She opened the truck door, stepped out, then turned to face Luke. She took a deep breath, then blurted out, "Would you want to do it again?"

"Do what? Got another gala coming up?"

"No. I mean...you and me...you know, hanging out together. Maybe a movie or something..."

Lorelai trailed off and crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Lorelai smiled. "Great. Okay."

"Okay."

"So..."

"So..."

"I'll see you then."

"Bye."

Lorelai closed the door and walked up to the stairs of her porch. Opening the front door, she took off her coat and threw her purse and keys on the table. Leaning against the door, she smiled.

'_I think I just asked Luke Danes out.'_

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring...but now the real fun begins! Also, I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if Lorelai initiated the relationship, instead of Luke.


	6. Danish Benefits

**The Impossible Is Definitely Possible: Chapter 6: Danish Benefits**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

"Rory. Rory! Wake up." Lorelai tapped her daughter's sleeping form with Colonel Clucker.

"Unghhh."

"Roryyyyy." Lorelai whined.

"What Mom!"

"Hey. Whatcha doing?"

"Taking back Poland." Rory pulled her pillow over her head.

"Huh. Good luck with that. Listen, I need to talk. Now."

"Mom, it's three o'clock in the morning!"

"So?"

"So? I have a chemistry test tomorrow that I would really like to be awake for!"

"Please, you'll ace it even if you're sleeping. Okay, just listen and occasionally grunt once in awhile so I know you're still with me."

"Unghh."

"Right, just like that. Okay." Lorelai turned to face her daughter. "I think I'm dating Luke."

"WHAT!" Rory sat up and turned to her mother, instantly awake.

"I said, I think I feel like macaroni and cheese." Lorelai grinned.

"When...how...you're dating Luke?"

"I only _think_ I'm dating Luke. See, we went to your Grandmother's party tonight and we got engaged, and it was fun-"

"WHAT? YOU GOT ENGAGED?"

"Oops. I left out the part about my mother forcing us to _pretend_ to be engaged."

"Oh. Gotcha. So...you got pretend engaged, and now you're dating? What am I missing?"

"Hmm, you're missing the part where I think I asked him out."

"You asked him out? Wait, how do you 'think' you asked him out? You don't know if you did?"

"No. I did. I said 'Maybe we should do this again sometime, you know, me and you, hanging out.' See, now that sounds like dating, but maybe to him it sounds like one of his lumberjack buddies asking him to hang out, not a potential girlfriend."

"Lumberjack buddies?"

"Monty Python baby, keep up."

"You're right sorry, I don't know why I can't keep up...maybe because it's three o'clock in the morning and my crazy mother is harassing me..."

"Rory! I need help! What if I'm dating Luke?"

"What do you mean? I know it's been awhile but you remember what the concept of dating is, right Mom?"

Lorelai smacked her daughter playfully on the arm. "Hush you. No, I'm talking about Me. And Luke. Dating. Isn't that weird?"

"Honestly mom? No, it's not weird. In fact, it was basically inevitable. I mean, you guys have been dancing around each other for years, flirting and bantering, I'm surprised it took this long. The whole town has been predicting this relationship for years."

"Um, why did no one think to tell me?"

"Mom, we tried. So many times. But you didn't want to hear it."

"Huh."

"Now Mom, unless you have any other pressing conundrums that need to be discussed right now, I'm going to sleep."

"Fine, fine." Lorelai grumbled.

"Night."

"See you in the morning, babe." Lorelai kissed Rory's forehead and straightened out her blankets. As she flipped the light switch Rory called out to her.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yeah sweets?"

"Does this mean we get free coffee?"

Lorelai grinned. "Goodnight Rory."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Mom, come on! We're going to be late."

"Ungh. Too early...need coffee...bed...no more fuzzy alarm clocks..."

"You're not even making sense. Come on let's go to Luke's and grab some coffee." Rory pulled her mother towards the front door, grabbing their bags and the keys to the Jeep along the way.

Lorelai stopped and looked at her daughter. "Luke's?" Lorelai questioned feebly.

"Yes Mom, Luke's. I know you're familiar with it. Now, let's go."

"Rory, we can't go to Luke's."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because...I'm the mommy!"

"That's not a good reason."

"Because I'm embarrassed, okay?"

"Of what?"

"Rory, I asked Luke out!"

"Yes, I seem to remember some crazy woman telling me that last night..."

"Rory. What if he's repelled by the sight of me? What if just looking at me makes him laugh hysterically. What if he points and shouts 'look there's the crazy lady who asked me out!' then rounds up a group of people and they'll run me out of town, laughing and pointing, and uh...throwing stones."

"I don't think Taylor would allow a public stoning, too messy. Come on, Luke's crazy about you Mom, I'm sure he's thrilled you asked him out."

"Fine. But if they start throwing things, I'm using you as a shield."

**LUKE'S DINER**

Lorelai held a menu in front of her face and whispered to Rory, "Do you see him yet?"

"No Mom. I don't see him, the same as when you asked me two minutes ago."

Lorelai scowled and scanned the Diner yet again, looking for a certain flannel-clad man.

"Um...are you guys Lorelai and Rory?" A tall, gangly boy stood in front of the girls, addressing them in a nervous tone.

"Maybe...who wants to know?" Lorelai asked the boy, obviously confusing him.

"Yes, we are." Rory interjected. "Ignore her." She whispered so Lorelai wouldn't hear.

"I'm the new waiter, Matt. Luke just hired me. He told me you guys would be in and to save these for you." He put a two plates down in front of Lorelai and Rory.

"Mmm blueberry danish!"

"And it's not even Danish Day!"

Matt looked around uncomfortably as the girls gushed about the pastries.

"So...where is Luke?" Lorelai asked as nonchalantly as possible with a mouth full of danish.

"He had some kind of bank meeting this morning...he'll be back at lunchtime though."

"Oh. Good. That's good. For the diner, I mean. Not for me." Lorelai stumbled, inwardly cursing herself.

"Right. Well, I'd better go, Luke told me to watch that Kirk guy over there."

"Bye, thanks for the danish!" Rory said politely.

"Wow, blueberry Danish...I think I'm starting to like this whole you dating Luke thing."

**A/N: Sorry, no L/L interaction in this chapter. But there will be. Please review!**


End file.
